A Dog's Curse
by lekitsume
Summary: Kagome and the rest of the Inu gang some across a strange white dog. To Kagome... This dog seems familiar, and she wants to find out why she believes she has seen this dog before. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Maybe... We'll see.

A Dog's Curse

Chapter 1: A White Dog

"Inuyasha... Its almost dark... Can we stop to rest now." Miroku asked.

"Yes Inuyasha... Kilala is also getting tired and I would like to give her a break." Sango added.

"Fine. But we head out first thing in the morning." Imuyasha said while he sat down under a tree.

"Thanks." Kagome started to set up a fire. Sango helped by getting out Kagome's lighter.

"I'll go get some wood." Kagome said while she went out into the forest with her bow and arrows.

"Be back soon." Kagome herd Inuyasha say before she disappeared into the trees.

She started to pick up bark and twigs when she herd something russle in a bush nearby. Kagome decided to investigate. She got her bow ready just in case, but then again, she didn't sense a demonic ura.

"Uhhhh... Hello?" Kagome said while pushing some of the bush aside.

What she saw made her gasp. In the bush was a white dog. It looked oddly fimiliar to her... Like she has seen it before.

The dog seemed to be hurt, but he was pretty big. Bigger than a wolf. "I'll need help to get him back to camp." She mumbled to her self.

"INUYASHA!"

"What! Is anything wrong Kagome?!" Inuyasha came running through the trees.

"No nothings wrong with me... But there is a wonded sleeping dog in this bush, and I need some help getting him back to camp." Kagome said pointing at the bush the dog was laying down in.

"And why would you want to help this worthless dog?" Inuyasha asked.

The white dog seemed to start to come to and herd what inuyasha just said. 'At this moment, yes, I am worthless.' The dog thought.

"No! You're wrong! Nothing or anybody is worthless! Remember this Inuyasha! Everything has a use and is not worthless... Everything has a purpose. I don't want to hear anything like that agian." Kagome mumbled the last part.

The dog in his mind was taken back on his first thought.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright Kagome, I'll help this dog." He said and got ready to pick up the dog when he noticed something.

"Hey. This dog has come to. I wonder if he will even let me pick him up?" Inuyasha stated.

After he said that he put his arms around the dog and picked it up. The only protest he got was a low growl.

After he waited for Kagome to gather more wood they headed back to camp.

--At camp--

"I wander what is taking them so long." Sango wandered.

After that said, Inuyasha and Kagome walked into camp, but inuyasha was carrying a large dog.

"Hey Inuyasha. Whats with the dog?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome found him. He is hurt and needs some wounds mended." Inuyasha explained.

"Alright. Kagome, you help me." Sango said as she got out some herbs and bandages.

"Okay." Kagome said while she helped Inuyasha set up a place for the dog.

'Why are they helping me? And why does the miko care so much?' The dog wandered to him self.

Inuyasha then set the dog down and sat by the fire with Miroku. Kagome and Sango went to the dog to dress his wounds.

When Sango touched his wound he growled deep. That was enough to make Sango back off.

"Uhhh, Kagome. Why won't you have a try?" Sango asked.

"K" Kagome went up to the dog with a cloth. She then started to wash his wounds that were on his side. He had one large gash over his rib cage, and a few small cuts around the lager wound. It was like he was thrown against something, and hard. She felt sorry for him. It looked like he had a bruised rib or two. As she cleaned out the dog's wounds she told Sango what she was seeing.

Sango handed Kagome a few herbs. "He will need to take it easy for a while after we bandage him up." Sango explained.

'We'll see about that demon slayer.' The dog thought as Kagome wrapped bandages around his chest.

"I'll make sure he does." Kagome stroked the dog's head with her hand.

'Damn... I just might have to take it easy for a couple of days.' The dog thought.

"Night everyone." Kagome chirped as she got in her bed and fell asleep. After Kagome's fall into deep sleep, everyone else did so also. Only the white dog stayed up while thinking about a certian miko who was sleeping five feet away.

11111111111111111111111

Hope you liked this new story.

I personally like this one.

PLZ review

-Lekitsume


	2. A Name

Disclaimer: Nope... Still don't own Inuyasha, try agian next week.

Chapter two: A Name

It was morning and Kagome was up first. Once she was up she checked the dog and decided to wait until Sango woke up to help her change his bandages. After making the fire so she could cook breakfast once everyone was up, Kagome went and sat by the dog who was awake.

"So, how do you feel today?" Kagome asked him happily as she stroked his head.

The dog tilted his as he looked up at her. 'Why... Why does she care for some dog she doesn't even know?' He wandered.

"How is he?" Sango woke up and was getting new bandages to change his old ones.

"He looks better than he did yesterday." Kagome smiled.

"Good." Sango knelt by Kagome and the dog.

Kagome then started to take off the old bandages as Sango got out a wet cloth.

"Here." Kagome handed Sango the old bandages and Sango gave her the cloth.

As Kagome cleaned out his wounds, the dog just stared at her. Kagome noticed, and wondered if he was uncomfortable with her doing this. So she stopped.

"Uhhhh, Kagome? Wh y did you stop?" Sango was confused by the look Kagome was giving the dog.

"I don't think he is comfortable with me touching him right now." Kagome said sadly.

'So she cares how I feel too?' The dog looked away.

Sango looked at him, then Kagome. "I thing he just wants to know what you are doing to him, so he watches."

"Oh, ok. That sounds reasonable, I just thought..." Kagome trailed off as she started cleaning the wounds agian.

After Kagome was done wit the bandages and was starting to get up, she froze. 'Wait. I know EXACTLY who this dog reminds me of.'

"Kagome... is something wrong?" Sango asked worried.

"I just realized something, why don't we give him a name. I will be better than calling him dog." Kagome suggested.

"WHAT?! Why would you name that mutt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the dog and his eyes widened. "Don't even think about it."

"For now we will call him...-"

"Kagome... I don't like this dog anymore." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh why? Because he looks like your half brother... We will call him Sess for now."

The dog's eyes widened.

"NO!" Inuyasha wasn't happy.

"Sit."

-THUMP!-

After Inuyasha went face first into the ground, the rest of the Inu group headed out.

'So... The girl, Kagome wants to call me Sess... So be it.'

222222222222222222222222

Cool ne?

I swear I will try to make the next chapter longer, and I'm not a long chapter... writing... person.

PLZ review.

-Lekitsume


End file.
